


Removing Buttons

by Tashonix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FS Kiss Prompt Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashonix/pseuds/Tashonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz, Jemma, Daisy and Lincoln have fun experimenting with Daisy's powers before Fitz and Jemma enjoy some alone time. </p>
<p>It's set around / post 3x12 and is meant to be a bit of fun. Rated teen for mild sexual references.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt "heated kisses with gasps in between, hands tugging at clothes and exploring skin, bodies pressed close. giving in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Removing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote to pass some time between episodes and is intended to be a bit of fun. I have no idea if Daisy actually could do this with her powers and Fitz and Simmons aren't *quite* this happy in-canon [yet!] but a girl can dream :) 
> 
> I actually started writing it before 3x12 and was wondering if I should have Daisy back to being so brazen, and then she went and whipped her top off! Thanks AoS writers :D

It was late at the Playground, laughter reverberating down the halls outside the common area the only sound.

“So, do you think you could do it? Pop the buttons off my shirt?” Fitz said between laughs.

“Fitz!” Jemma shrieked, giggling hysterically. 

Fitz turned to her on the sofa and smiled widely, it had been so long since he’d heard her laugh like that. 

“Well, I guess…,” Daisy smirked as the room trembled slightly. “Challenge accepted!” 

Fitz barely had time to gasp as the top two buttons of his shirt flung off and skittered across the laminated floor. 

Raucous laughter erupted as he gaped at the opening in his shirt. 

“Hope you didn’t like that shirt too much,” Daisy laughed. 

Fitz smiled and shook his head, catching Jemma staring at him intently out of the corner of his eye. She said she had wanted more… No, he wouldn’t push it.

“Well, what about me?” Lincoln asked. 

Daisy sighed and sipped her beer. “It’s not so simple. Fitz wears shirts with lots of buttons down the middle, easy to find. You only have those small buttons at the top.” 

“What about the fabric of the shirt, does that help you?” Jemma suggested. 

“Jemma Simmons! Are you encouraging me to go around ripping men’s shirts off?!” Daisy teased. 

Jemma blushed and looked at Fitz, who was equally red faced. 

“I think you’re bluffing,” said Lincoln, leaning across his chair towards Daisy, eyes fixed on hers. 

Daisy leant down to put her drink on the coffee table before slinking back in her chair. The slightest tremor was interrupted by the sound of fabric ripping, Lincoln’s shirt now hanging from him in tatters. 

“Hey! Just because Fitz didn’t like his shirt doesn’t mean I don’t like mine!” Lincoln huffed. 

The room erupted in laughter again. 

“That was brilliant –“ Fitz started. 

“ – the control of your powers now is amazing!” Jemma finished.

Daisy smiled. 

“Well, as much as I’d like to sit here all night accepting challenges, looks like I’ve got a good reason to finish taking Lincoln’s shirt off. Later, nerds!” she said, grabbing Lincoln’s hand and tugging him out of the room. 

God she could be so brazen. Not for the first time Fitz wished he could borrow some of her confidence. 

Jemma leant back against the sofa beside him. “Well, that was…,” she trailed off. Fitz caught the glimmer of uncertainty in her eyes. 

Maybe he could channel some of that confidence.. 

“Fun Jemma, just fun. You know the only one I want taking any shirts off is you,” he said, looking at her affectionately. 

Jemma’s eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. 

“You know, when you’re read – oomph,” Fitz was cut off as she lunged forward and kissed him. 

Fitz shifted slightly as she moved into his lap, pulling her in close with his hands at her lower back.

Jemma moved her hands to his shoulder and neck and presser closer still. The chasm between them had shrunk but Fitz wished she could get closer still; any distance was unbearable. 

He sighed contentedly as their lips parted briefly, before diving back in with a fierceness that set them both on fire. Their lips and tongues danced in different patterns, tuning, and Jemma let out a soft moan as they found their rhythm. 

Both their hands were roaming, Fitz’s underneath her shirt and moving higher over her waist and breasts and Jemma’s down across his shoulders and chest, loosening buttons as she went. 

Daisy’s powers may have been fun, but Jemma’s hands were so much better. 

He was uncertain how much time had passed when Jemma broke away, pupils blown wide and gasping for air. Fitz was breathing just as heavily, eyes alight. They both gazed at each other before Jemma smiled and nestled her head on his chest.

Fitz waited for her to settle before tangling his legs with hers and combing his right hand through her hair. His left searched out her hands, fingers interlocking against her side. 

No words were needed. They were together again, and though their intimacy was new it also felt like a part of them that was always there. 

Fitz glanced down at Jemma, her breathing slow and eyes closed, drifting off. He smiled and closed his eyes, squeezing her fingers gently before joining her in sleep.

\----

Sometime later Daisy returned to the common area, intending to have an early breakfast before training with May and Lincoln. 

She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Fitz and Jemma on the sofa and smiled. 

Jemma was nestled against Fitz and his head rested on hers, but she could hardly tell where one body ended and the other began. 

Finally, she thought. 

Breakfast could wait.


End file.
